goonshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodnock's Rock and Roll
' Bloodnock's Rock and Roll Call' is one of the fourteen singles released by Peter Sellers, Harry Secombe and Spike Milligan. Encouraged by the success of their debut single, The Goons recorded a follow up single on August 16th 1956. The material recorded was to provide them with their biggest hit, and a song with which they would forever be associated. "The Ying Tong Song" pushed the recording technology of the 1950s to its limits with innovative use of tape editing and vari-speed recording. Spike Milligan later alleged that the song was written as a response to early British Rock and Roll artists who were bombarding the Top Ten with songs of dubious quality using a simplistic chord structure. Utilising the same much maligned chords, the record reached number three in the UK upon its release on the 10th September 1956, backed by the equally funny parody "Bloodnok's Rock and Roll Call". Lyrics Company shun! Shoulder High!! By the right, number! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight Nine, ten, eleven, tweleve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen Sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight Nine, ten, eleven, tweleve, thirteen, fourteen, (bang!) You've got to rock and roll in a roll call way You've got to march with a Marilyn Monroe sway You've got to rock and roll with your old kit bag But you musn't ever mention her name in the mess And if you want to know the title of this number It is a Major Dennis Bloodnok Rock 'n Roll Call rhumba Left, left, left, right left Quick, slow, quick, quick, slow In, out, in, in, out Pick up your gun, shove a bullet up the spout It's the dance they do from Madras to Pango-Pango It is a Major Dennis Bloodnok Rock 'n Roll Call Tango Coy, dum diddle, blow de how Bombay didde bowl of char Um diddle Minnie Bannister: Stop! Stop! Stop that sinful naughty record-type music Stop it I say! Oh! Stop it you fool. Stop it! Bloodnok: Oh! Foddle me puckies and cril me topie Why do my beady old eyes deceive me, or is it? No, no - it can't be. But yes! It is! Minnie: It's me old child hood sweetheart Spotty Minnie Bannister- the darling of Roper's Light Horse Bless my soul, what are you doing here? Nothing catching I hope Minnie: I just came to put my bag full of money in the bank Bloodnok: Money! Money! Oh!!! Neddie, take Miss Bannister in a steaming love dance while I check her properties One, two, three, four Neddie Secombe: Gents to the left, ladies to the right. All join hands. Panic! Major Bloodnok: Bravado, bravado. What a voice! (What a bank balance!) I beg you, you gorgeous wanton. Give me some small token of your love and I will sing you a known miltary melody. Music, maestro Plonk (Right mate) You've got to rock 'n roll in a monetary manner If you want to earn a necessary tanner Take your pick while the picking's good If you don't pick right, things will never get better When I hear the chink of money that is good news It drives away the Bloodnok Rock 'n Roll call blues So let there be, always some cash for me That will be mine, all mine! (Send only 2/6 for a copy of this record) Category:Songs